


Before the night is over

by Steena



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshairs has no idea, Implied Sexual Content, Ironhide is being kind of stalker-ish, Ironhide wants to be rough, Sexual Fantasy, dark!Ironhide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: There's a new mech among the Autobots, a brash loudmouth. Ironhide wouldn't mind putting him in his place.Inspired by the song Bad things.





	Before the night is over

The Autobot Earth force was admittedly growing, but they still weren't so many, they couldn't keep track of who had arrived. 

Maybe that's why Ironhide didn't spare the door to the hangar they had dubbed the bar/rec room sliding open more than a passing glance at first, looking over the edge of his cube as a few of the younger Bots came in. 

Sideswipe, and Bumblebee, followed by that ex-Con Drift, and...

The green and black mech followed the Samurai, checking the rather primitive interior, not even noticing the Weapons specialist in his shadowy corner. He was not one of the mechs Ironhide knew.

_It was as if the air had left the room. He just couldn't stop staring._  The mech's configuration, looking like he wore a coat, didn't do enough to conceal a slim waist with very inspiring plating, and a set of very nice legs.

_But a mech like that was out of his league, and he certainly didn't want to play the games Ironhide favored. One could always dream, though._

He studied the mech, allowing one process to move into territory that changed the rating on his process feeds. There was obvious tension between the new mech, and Bumblebee, and the more he watched, the more he got to know the mech. There seemed to be quite a dick measuring contest over there, Drift looking rather exasperated from time to time. New mech seemed cocky, and eager to pick a fight even with heavy hitting frontliner Sideswipe.

_Who does he think he is?_ Ironhide wouldn't mind mind doing some things to him, show him his place...  _But he can't do those things anymore, those are bad things. Still, one can fantasize, right?_

Ever since Optimus had that talk with him, he knows that he can't do things like that, that it's bad. So now, he's bound to sit in his recharge cubicle, all alone, just thinking about whoever caught his optics this time.

_Thinking about how good his digits would look wrapped around that neck, how those plates along the new mech's abdomen almost forms an arrow towards his array._

The mech glances around the room again, and this time, he spots the Topkick sitting alone in the corner. He looks at Ironhide for a few seconds before he turns to Sideswipe, saying something. Sideswipe glances over his shoulder then answers, and the green mech looks at Ironhide again.

_How those plates on the racer's thighs would feel under his digits, how that panel would resist before he made it yield..._

But those are bad things...

The mech smirks at Ironhide, and jerks his chin in that overly self assured way. Something inside Ironhide twitches.  _Maybe he can get to do some bad things before the night is over after all?_

He nods back, acknowledging the greeting disinterestedly. It always makes for better sport if the mech thinks he couldn't care less about the attention, if the mech initiates things.

_His servo across that neck, grinding pretty faceplates into the mattress, a denting grip on a well shaped hip..._

The Weapons specialist cranks up the sensitivity of his audials, and catches words here and there of their conversation, to find that he was right: new mech has every bit of attitude he suspected, even going so far as to not be properly respectful of the Prime. 

_It wouldn't be bad things. He'd just put him in his place. Wait for him to leave the bar, wait in the shadows beyond the reach of the flood lights. Grab his arm, and push him up against the wall. He'd make the cocky glitch yeild, instill some proper respect for superiors._ His spike knocks against it's cover.

Oh, Sideswipe warns the little glitch about trying Ironhide, and the Topkick is hard pressed not to smirk, to show that he's listening.  _Yeah, he sure showed the frontliner his place..._  New mech talks back, "'e ain't afraid of anyone!"

_That seals the deal. Before the night is over, Ironhide is going to do very bad things to him. Show him that he better show some respect._

The Weapons specialist stands from his seat, having finished his cube. He bristles his plating slightly, and as he passes the younger mechs, he makes sure to catch the green mechs optics. There's a challenge there, a stuck out chin and defiant optic contact.  _Pretty lip-plates, soft, and full..._

_The mech will learn. He will teach him._

The Topkick walks out the door to lie in wait, fantasizing about what is going to happen tonight, and hopefully well into the morning.

_The new glitch won't be able to talk disrespectfully with a cock in his mouth._


End file.
